Ultimate Allies
by LaLunaLight
Summary: When Ace visit his little brother's ship, he got a surprise to see who're their guests...


The only Ace wanted is to see his beloved little brother. After all, the both of D brother haven't met since the war in Marineford. It had been 2 years since the war, where the Marines _failed_ to execute him, the son of Pirates King, Portgas D. Ace. All because of certain rubber captain who saved his swore brother.

The said captain had stormed Impel Down, successfully breaking in and then out of the legendary 'inescapable' prison, with a few hundred prisoners with bounty of 50mil or more in tow, including former Shicibukai Crocodile and Jimbe, also the members of revolutionary, Ivankov and Inazuma. Then they were storming Marineford.

After_ successfully_ rescue Ace along with Whitebeard pirates, Monkey D. Luffy disappear.

Luffy was last seen some days later with Rayleigh and Jimbe when he returning to Marineford to pay respects to all those who had died during the war and ring the ox bells 16th for unknown reason. Also it still mystery how the son of Monkey D. Dragon knew the first mate of the late Pirates King, 'Dark King' Silver Rayleigh.

But, after that, Luffy was disappeared.

No one knew where's he and his crew went.

Not anyone, _even _Ace and Whitebeard.

The only one who knew where Luffy are Rayleigh, Jimbe, and Boa Hancock.

Ace _tried _to ask them about his brother, but no one answered him. Because…

Rayleigh was disappeared together with Luffy to somewhere.

Before Ace asked Jimbe, the fishman _escaped _by dived to sea and never came back.

And Hancock only answer 'This is request from my beloved husband, I can't tell you where he is.' then she also escaped with Kuja pirates.

Of course Ace was furious.

For those 2 years Ace had been distraught, searching far and wide for illusive Straw Hat crew, more important, his little brother and finding no signs of any of their members anywhere on Grand Line. No trace where they should be. No news about them. No rumor and whisper among other pirates. Nothing at all.

Until now.

It is a coincidence. Yeah, it's just really a coincidence that Ace is on this island. A small island in New World.

Ace didn't believe what he saw.

The Whitebeard's second division commander was staring at colorful ship with lion-figure head and _very familiar_ pirate's flag on it docked at beach. He _know_. He know whose ship belong to. For those 2 years he has been searching that ship, his brother ship.

He _finally _found it.

As Ace stood in front the ship, he felt strange.

It's quite and calm.

That's not wrong, right?

Now this wouldn't be a problem normally. Because Ace know, this was not a normal situation when it came to Straw Hats Pirates, the most insane pirates (according to lot other pirates) in this era. Oh no, because Ace know, normally, quite and calm doesn't belong to their dictionary.

Little they may be, Straw Hats Pirates only have 9 members, but they always loudly and caused problems everywhere and every time they go.

But that was normally. And today was far from normal. _Something _is wrong. He could tell that.

So, without thinking again Ace scrambled into the dock as six heads snapped around to look him in surprise. All of them said/asked almost at same time.

"Ace?" – Nami

"What are you doing here?" – Usopp

"Yohohoho~ this is Ace-san?" – Brook

"The son of Gol D. Roger? Interesting…" – Robin

"Luffy-bro aniki?" – Franky

"Uwah, when did you get here?!" – Chopper

Ace decided to ignore them. "Where's Luffy?" as he asked that, everyone become tense. Ace saw it, of course. So he asked again, "Where. Is. My. Brother." This time the crew can saw Ace's eyes filled with fire.

"A-Ace, calm down. Luffy's fine. He's in there…" Nami pointed the door to aquarium bar. But when she saw Ace was about approached the door, she added, "Uh, Ace? I think you shouldn't approach him right now. Luffy's… uh, cannot disturbed for a moment."

This make Ace frowned. He was about asked them why, but a shout made him froze.

"_FOR THE LAST TIME, UNTIL WHEN YOU WILL SLEEP, IDIOT RUBBER?!"_

"What is that…?" Ace asked to no one.

Everyone sighed.

"They do that again, huh?" mumbled Nami.

"I wonder what happen in there…" said chopper worried.

"Who shouted this time?" asked Usopp. "Oh, wait, I know… She's only woman in _that group _after all."

"For your question, Hiken-san…" Robin turned her head to Ace. "It seems our _guests _finally lost their patiently, again."

"_Guests? _What they want with Luffy?"

"Good question." said Sanji, appearing from kitchen. "These people just appear one by one from nowhere then dragged shitty captain and stupid marimo to aquarium bar of _our _ship."

"Who're them?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know them, Hiken-san… Well, from their names at least." said Robin, smiling mysterious.

Nami sighed, "Why you didn't check by yourself? You can see them trough the small window in the door."

So, Ace took a step to door and peeked from small glasses window.

But, he froze at scene in front him. This can't be happening!

Ace's eye became wide, forget to blink, his body was stunned. "Wh-what…?" he stared at the scene in front him, his eyes wide in shock, and for a moment, they forgot how to breathe. He just simply remained still, almost like a statue, as if afraid. He shouldn't be surprised in the first place. His little brother does tend to attract unusual things, but seriously, this was over the top dangerous. Because, right now he see with his own eyes that, ALL of Eleven Supernovas in there, in SAME room?!

In front of large aquarium with different fish in it there (is it a SHARK?!), a bunch of people doing various activity.

* * *

_In Aquarium bar_

"Hey! How long should I wait? I'm bored…" said a giant man with tanned skin, black hair and beard and oddly has a set of wings on his back to his companion on his left side.

Sadly the said companion, Capone Bege who wears black clothes decided to ignore the giant man. He is reading the newspaper, a cigar between his teeth, also having his own cup of coffee in front of him.

A tall, slender man leaning up against a wall, a fluffy white hat covering his eyes. "We will wait until _all _of us ready." He smirked.

"And when it's, Trafalgar?" asked Drake.

"Until this _idiots_ wake up!" said a pink-haired woman, glared at two sleeping figure.

"Roronoa! You're wake about 5 second ago, why you sleep now! You should wake up your stupid captain!" yelled a red-haired male.

"You're very noisy…" said Apoo calmly. "But honestly, how long we must wait?"

Zoro opened one of his eyes lazily, "Why you didn't do it yourself?"

"The problem is, we have _tried _to wake your captain including shouting, punching, and kicking, but no, your captain still asleep…" said Killer, he clearly remembered how his own captain tried to wake the rubber captain.

"_MUGIWARA! WAKE THE HELL UP!" shouted Kidd, who was getting stressed. Seriously, why can't straw hat be a light sleeper? They have waiting for damn 2 hours! Kidd watched Luffy groan, shift a bit, and continue sleeping. His vein popped. Kidd kicked him in the feet, "WAKE THE HELL UP! DAMN IT! WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP, YOU STUPID RUBBER-BRAIN?!" Kidd roared._

Hawkins was sitting in a one of chair, just shuffled his deck and laid down cards, and said, "There is a 45% probability of waking."

Zoro sighed before he nudged his captain and whispered something into his ear.

Almost all instant, Luffy's eyes widened, "ZORO, YOU'RE MEAN! DON'T TAKE MY MEAT!"

"Luffy, you shut up! There are people who wanted _talk_ with you." grumbled Zoro.

Luffy turned to rest of them, black eyes scanning the people in the room one by one, his face seems serious.

Looked his first mate again, he stated, "Zoro? When did these people come in?"

Everyone fell over.

They're sweat-dropped. Honestly, how stupid straw hat can be? They have arrived for almost 2 hours and waiting him to woke up!

It was Law who broke a silence, "Since he had woke up, how about we began?" he turned his head to Luffy, "Mugiwara-ya, how about we…" he paused, mentioning his fellow Supernovas. "all of us made an alliance?"

"Huh?!"

* * *

_Some days later  
_

**Big News!**

**Monkey D. Luffy is back.**

**An Alliance between the Eleven Supernovas made Marine worried.**

**Straw Hat Pirates, Kid Pirates, Heart Pirates, ****Depraved Monk Pirates, Bonney Pirates, On-Air Pirates, Firetank Pirates, Hawkins Pirates, and Drake Pirates were seen together at New World discussed something, probably about an alliance.**

**What are they planning?**

Bellow that highlight on newspaper, a picture of 11 pirates and their new bounties showed.

* * *

**And CUT!**

**Honestly, this is just story about all Supernovas made an alliance. I don't know...**

**This is just an idea. ****Maybe, just maybe, I'll continue someday, or not.**  


**So if you want, anyone can continue this story. If you want continue this story or made story where Supernovas made an alliance, tell me 'kay...**


End file.
